Rin Len magnet
by FreeKyandi
Summary: ONESHOT Rin and Len have to sing a new song. Len is not so happy about the song choice of their master though. LenxRin one-sided


"Len! LEN!" The blond girl shouted as she entered the room. She ran over to the window and swung the curtains open with a swift movement. The sheets of the bed standing in the middle of the room started moving.

"Ugh..Rin, what is it?"a tired voice asked.

"Master just gave me the lyrics of a song we'll sing tomorrow, so get up we have to practise!"

"What's the name of the song?" Len asked, as he sat up slowly.

"I don't know, I didn't open the envelope yet. I wanted to do it together with you." Rin answered with a smile.

"Well let's do it then." Len said, hiding a blush. 'She has such a beautiful smile. Beautiful like the rest of her. If only I could tell her how much she means to me...' he thought but quickly shook of the thought, because he knew he shouldn't think like that about his sister.

It had started some months ago that he was getting nervous when the two of them were alone. He didn't know what that meant and thought it would eventually go away. But it didn't, quite the contrary, it even got stronger! Then one day he decided to ask Kaito about the way he felt (He didn't tell him that he felt like this when he was with Rin of course.), who told him that it sounded to him like Len was in love.

While Len was lost in his thoughts Rin had opened the envelope and now read out the title of the song, she and Len would have to sing.

"Oh look, it's 'magnet'." She said surprised.

"'magnet'?" Len asked obviously not knowing which song she was talking about.

"Yeah you know, the duet Luka and Miku were singing about forbidden love. Master also made Gakupo and Kaito sing their version, you should have seen their faces when Master told them they had to sing it." The blond girl laughed.

' 'Forbidden love'? Oh please, no!' Len thought desperately. 'How am I gonna survive that?'

"Come on, we gotta practice!" Rin said cheerfully.

So they started singing the song and first everything went well, because both of them had to concentrate on learning the lyrics, but when both could remember them so they didn't have to look on the paper anymore Rin started to look at Len instead making him blush lightly. He tried to look away from her but he couldn't keep his eyes from moving back to her face.

When Rin started to move along with the melodie it was too much for him. "OK I think we know the lyrics, let's stop now!" He said lowder than he had actually planed.

"O-OK?" The girl said irritated. "Len what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No I'm just still a bit tired and I don't like that song so much..."

"You don't? I really like it! Don't you think that it's kind of romantic? Having a forbidden relationship, so you have to keep it secret..." Rin said dreamfully.

'What is she talking about? It's not romantic, it's painful and nothing else! How can she wish for something like that? I would be so happy if the feelings I have towards her were considered 'normal'. I want to tell her so badly what I feel, but I really don't want to destroy our bond as twins.'

"Len? What are you looking at?" Rin's high voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" He didn't notice that he was looking at Rin the whole time. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking. As I told you I'm kind of tired, so could you leave for now?"

"Yes, sure. I hope you don't get ill. Remember we have to sing 'magnet' tomorrow." The blond girl said with a concerned look.

"Yes I know." 'How could I forget?' "Don't worry I'm just tired, I'll be fit tomorrow." He said as he walked over to his bed.

When he lay under the sheets his thoughts went back to the day when Kaito told him that he was in love with Rin. He was shocked of course, thought about what was wrong with him, but after some time he just accepted his feelings. He didn't feel disgusted about them anymore. He thought about why he should feel bad about loving someone so beautiful, kind and warm-hearted just because she happened to be his sister. Still his feelings for here were genuine and he couldn't understand why people who didn't even know him could say that his feelings were wrong. What he was worried about though, was how Rin would react if he told her about it. If _she_ was disgusted about his feelings he wouldn't know how to live on, so he had kept it secret for all this time.

Still he had thought about telling her the truth several times, but the thought of rejection just wouldn't let him. 'I don't want her to worry about me so much, I know she cares about me, sometimes even a bit too much, and if I told her... I'm scared that she can't be so happy anymore or that she would even feel obliged to return my love.'

With all these thoughts in mind Len made a decision. 'I'm sorry Rin I can never tell you about how much I love you.'

...

So this is it. What do you think? I really don't like the end but somehow I couldn't think of how to write it differently.

and again I don't own Vocaloid or the song 'magnet'.


End file.
